


Fiery Beacon

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Unholy Masquerade [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of emotions in general, Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angel Mates, Angels, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Asgard, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Love and Affection, Eventual Relationships, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Heaven, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a distraction until he isn't, Love, Lust, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mpreg, Pagan Gods, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Protective Gabriel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Research, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sadness, Sam is fascinated, Sass, Sassy, Sex, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, They have a lot to work through individually and together, Trauma, Trust, Trust Issues, Unexpected Pregnancy, but still pre sabriel, fuck buddies, kind of, lonely Gabriel, post ritual, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: The beginning of new beginnings for them both.It turns out Sam isn't the only one with unspeakable wounds.Trust grows, and relationships start to form.





	1. Thorns

When Loki woke up the next morning, he found the human watching him, already wide awake. It had been a busy forty-eight hours and yet, they were bonding considerably well for who they were. And by bonding, they were both sizing each other up, trying avoid the whatever it was between them.

“You were actually sleeping.” The human was incredulous. “I could have killed you.”

“You could have tried.” Loki scoffed. His human was feeling particularly confident for someone who had seen half of the extent of his power and lived to talk about it.

“Gods don’t need to sleep.” Sam was quick to point out. Loki had a feeling he just liked to debate rather than argue. However, Loki was tired and didn't want to argue even for amusement. 

“Your point?” He asked somewhat snappily, but the human didn't seem to notice.

“Then why do you sleep?” Oh, that was right. Sam fixated on things until Loki told him to back off or fucked him into a peaceful state of being blissed out. Unfortunately, Loki didn't feel like either. He had to deal with other gods today and that always put him in a foul mood. There must usually wasn't anyone around to witness it. 

“It’s nice. I don’t have to be conscious for a while, get a break from all my deep, troubling god thoughts.”

“What would a god be troubled about?” It was curiosity covered with a scoff. Loki saved that realization to mull over later. It felt like a small victory to have a former hunter fascinated by him. How flattering. 

“Annoying humans.” Loki rolled his golden eyes. “There’s this one in particular, has a body that won’t quit, but also never stops running his mouth.”

“Wow, sounds like you shouldn’t have randomly bonded with him then.” Sam fired back, clearly amused. “I can’t figure you out, Loki. You’re all wrong.”

“And surprisingly right?” Something shuttered in the human’s face and Loki realized he had hit way too close to the truth for Sam to deal with right now. “Anyway, I have things to do today. Can I trust you to not leave the property?”

“What will happen if I do?”

“You’ll run into warding that might kill you.” Loki was very nonchalant about that. His warding was the most powerful spellwork for miles and miles. It could keep out hell and maybe even heaven. If such places existed...

“Tempting.” Loki gave him a sharp look and the human barked out a laugh.

“Dear god, you give a shit.” Sam looked delighted and Loki felt a small pang of fear. Sam looked at him like he was a puzzle to be solved, and it seemed Sam was the type of person who had all the patience in the world to do just that. The unveiling seemed almost a reality and Loki panicked. He did not want to see if his warding could survive a full out assault. He could not go back to that place, he couldn't bear the thought. And yet his traitorous heart ached at the thought of... home.

“Fuck me.” Loki groaned, rolling out of bed. He stood to his feet and snapped his fingers, dressing himself instantly.

“You’re all dressed up.” Being obvious didn't suit his clever human who was fishing lazily for information. Loki hoped he hadn't accidentally fucked his brains out.

“I have to deal with the monarchy.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Odin has already sent five ravens.”

“You don’t like him?”

“There are things you can never understand about us gods.” Loki replied. “It’s much more complicated than it sounds.” Loki hated Odin and all the fathers like him, the ones that abandoned their children for their own fancies. Loki hated Odin for what he had done to those innocent boys, he hated Odin for what happened with the snake and the torture. So to say Loki didn’t like Odin was an understatement. Loki loathed him, and most of the rest of his kind. Freya was fine, Thor had his good moments, but Odin was beyond pretentious and hypocritical. There was that whole thing with the horse that had fully damaged any chance of Loki having any warm feelings for Odin, for anyone: an event that had left Loki bereft of any warmth and safety in the world. It had also made him a father who never had to raise the child of that monster.

For all his talk of consent, right and wrong, Loki followed his own code because he knew what it felt like to be powerless, lonely, scared, and taken advantage of. Odin was just one face of the many-headed monster that haunted Loki.

“If I stay with you, will you tell me where you go some day?”

“No promises.” Loki shrugged. He hated how easily the human read him already. It was only going to get worse with time. Should he break their bond now just as they were forming the beginnings of trust?

“I already know you don’t keep them.” Loki jerked back, like mistletoe had pierced him. He glared at the human who just barely noticed his reaction before the god was gone, whisking himself away. “Shit.” Sam gave a weak, nervous laugh, running a hand through his long hair. He hadn’t meant to piss the odd god off, but now that he was gone, Sam found he could breathe a little easier. He stank, and with Loki gone, he had time to clean up, maybe clean the bed, and eat. He had time to his thoughts, time to let down his guard, time to properly grieve. He had lost his family only a couple days ago and yet he had already willingly fallen back into bed with the god who claimed his ass before a village of monsters. There were a lot of emotions he needed to unpack before he got even more tangled up with those sad golden eyes.

Sam needed to find his balance between vacillating between hatred and curiosity for the god whose bed he shared, for the god who fed him and provided for him, for the god who gave him some revenge. Sam was a hunter for fuck's sake. What they were doing was dangerous and both of them were probably going to end up hurt. Sam was probably going to end up dead. He could hear his father yelling at him for his idiocy. He could imagine the disappointment in his older brother's eyes. And he couldn't find it in himself to care. They didn't support him and Jess either. He groaned in frustration, shaking his head. There was nothing comparable between what he had with Jess and what he had with this- this monster. He couldn't forget what Loki was. He couldn't forget that it would end up being him or Loki one day and he would have to be able to make the choice he needed to make. For someone pleading for death, he had regained his drive for survival quite quickly.

If it came down to it, Sam needed to make sure he could drive a stake into Loki's heart without hesitation, or else it would be his corpse on the extravagant stone floor.  
  
He stalked through the surprisingly big house, more concerned with mapping it out than exploring when he found a bath with steaming hot water, most likely from a supernaturally heated hot spring. Still nude, Sam slipped in quickly, moaning softly as he sank under the hot water. Loki had removed any discomfort from the particularly heated night they had, but it still felt good to clean himself. Sam ran his fingers over the god's mark, wondering just what it meant that Loki had bonded with him, connecting the two of them. It made Loki weaker to him, gave Sam a tiny ounce of protection from the god's impetuousness. Sam needed to research it, understand it more. It was unheard of, something new, and he needed to know why.


	2. Stem

Loki was in a mood when he came home, faint thunderclouds trailing in his wake. He opted to fly home, choosing to fly hard and fast. It was dangerous. He was risking exposure. But he needed it, he craved it, he needed to be fast. He wanted to feel like himself again, he wanted to feel safe again. Odin had implied how else Loki could be of use to them and he had stormed out, barely holding himself back from attacking the puny god. 

Loki could tear him apart with his bare heads and Odin wouldn’t even know what hit him. 

Loki landed in the woods near his home, wings flickering from view. He look all around before he punched a tree.

“Fuck!” He screamed, a bit of his true voice bleeding out. He had been so desperate for peace he had sacrificed his pride and dignity once. He wasn’t about to do it again. Odin would never whore him out again. He take the war, the fighting, the bloodshed before he felt that weak and helpless again. He was so sick of feeling helpless.

The tree was swaying as he walked away, toppling over and crashing to the ground.

When he got home, Loki stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a messy trail behind him as he headed to the hot spring. He always felt dirty when he had to meet with the King of Asgard, ever since— he let that thought trail off. Odin wouldn’t do that, not again, even if Loki had to scheme his way out of it. 

“You’re home late.” Loki jumped, grabbing a fur from a nearby bench, covering his bare body. He had forgotten about his human, his mate, in his rage and fear. Surprise rippled across Sam’s face as he took in Loki’s unusual reaction, there was something else there too: concern. “What happened?” Sam’s voice deepened and he stepped forward. Loki was torn between wanting to be held and wanting to never be touched again. “Something happened.” Sam pressed.

Loki recovered, though ridiculously slow. He scoffed and let the fur drop to the floor. He clenched his shaking fingers into fists and slid into the hot water with a contented moan.

“They almost bored me to death, that’s what happened.” He replied with a smirk before he closed his eyes and slid fully under the water. He needed to cleanse himself, especially if he was to keep up appearances with his human.

Sam scoffed, not that Loki could hear him. He stripped too, following his god into the deliciously hot water. He didn’t touch Loki, let him have his time under the hot, bubbling water, but instead reached out through their weak connection. He wasn’t sure how it all worked, but if Loki could get into his head, he could follow that connection into Loki’s mind as well.

In his mind’s eye, there were feathers everywhere, beautiful golden feathers blocking his way. Sam pushed them back only to realize they were wings: six, breathtakingly gorgeous wings. Slowly they parted for him, some he had to move himself. He treated with them with care, more than a little in awe of them. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Sam blinked as he came face to face with Loki who looked amused, sad, and begrudgingly impressed.

“Here I am.” Sam shrugged. 

“I can see that.” Loki said without much spark. “What do you want? I’ll feed you in a little while.”

“I’m not here because I’m hungry!”

“Well I’m not going to fuck you.” Loki snapped. Sam smiled wolfishly, a feral grin that chilled Loki. Even human, this man was dangerous to him, and yet Loki found he liked him around.

“I’m not here to fuck.”

“Then what?” Loki sighed, wrapping a wing around himself. Sam looked more closely and realized that these were Loki’s wings. They arched up from his back in their grand magnificence. “You like that?” Loki just sounded tired now. “You should have seen them back when I took care of them.”

“They’re gorgeous.” Sam reached out to gently stroke one, not even thinking of how that might be considered offensive to the god whose wings he found himself grooming. He straightened feathers and spread the smooth oil over each of them. When one wing was done, he moved on to another without realizing how quiet Loki had fallen. 

Loki could have interrupted him, let him in on just how intimate it was to groom an other’s wings, but he didn’t see why he should bother. His wings hadn’t been groomed by another in so long and they loved the attention. Secondly, Sam was technically his mate. If he could share Loki’s bed and traverse their weak connection to Loki’s own head, Loki would let him enjoy the feathers and enjoy the free massage. He was starting to feel better, starting to forget about the day. “What are you?” Sam asked, breaking Loki out of his reverie. “None of the gods have wings. None. Maybe some of the Egyptian ones, but certainly none that take residence in this part of the world.”

“You must have missed one.” Loki cracked an eye open, spreading his hands wide. “Ta-da.”

“The other gods don’t know.”

“Why would a trickster god feel like telling them anything?” Loki said indignantly. “They only care about themselves! They would just find a way to use my wings like they’ve managed to find a use for every other part of me.” He closed his eyes and clenched his hands, trying to ignore how high his voice had gotten. He might as well start screaming about what was really bothering him. Sam cleared his throat, went to say something, and then stopped. Loki waited.

“I don’t know what happened to you.” He said quietly. “But I’m sorry it made you feel that way about yourself. I’m always calling you odd and different, but only because I’m trying to figure you out. Any other god would have just had their fun with me and then let them kill me. Any other god would have feasted on my flesh after taking everything else from me. You didn’t. I’m thankful you didn’t. I’m glad you’re different and you do weird shit. I’m not sure I’m glad you saved me, but I’ve come to appreciate the thought.”

“Don’t go feeling sorry for me.”

“I was hoping that’d snap you out of your funk and you’d finally feed me. You’ve been underwater for a while.” Loki’s eyes scrunched up as he started to laugh.

“Thanks, kiddo. I’ll go get dinner started.” Sam smiled before Loki broke their connected and snapped himself out of the spring. When Sam came back to himself, the hot spring was empty, the trail of clothes picked up, and the delicious smell of a feast worthy of a god wafting through the house. “Are you coming?” Loki called and Sam smiled again, surging out of the bubbling water, touched by the fact he could cheer up his weird, winged god who had a bad day.


	3. Roots

Loki groaned as he slowly came to. Last night was a blur of feasting, conversation, and if he was remembering correctly, there had also been some great fucking.

“Good morning.” Loki’s eyes flew open just as someone took his hands and pinned them over his head, suddenly aware of the warmth cocooning him was also weighted and alive. Sam stretched over him with a wild smile and Loki felt his fear slip away as he smiled back in return. “Ready for round two, Loki?” Sam asked, large hands slipping from his fingers to skim down Loki’s bare body. Loki arched up into the touch, soothed that it was his human and not the monsters from his dreams.

“I’m ready.” He have a quick nod, moaning as two of Sam’s fingers pressed inside of him. Loki opened up nicely if he did say so himself, hurrying the process along with a bit of magic. 

“You had a nightmare last night.”

“Yea.” Loki hummed, pressing back on those fingers. Why hadn’t he put Sam’s deliciously long fingers to work before this? Sam added a finger, sensing what he needed, and Loki’s eyelids fluttered shut. He rode the sensations, enjoying his body and Sam’s body as the human skillfully took him. Sam was giving him as good as he got and that touched Loki somewhere deep in his heart. He didn’t know how to handle being the one being taken care of. Sam’s fingers brushed against his bouncing cock and Loki shook his head. “No.” He said firmly, trying to stifle a moan as Sam rocked into him. “I want to come just like this.” Loki hadn’t felt this good without magic in a very long time; this was something sacred between them and he wanted to treasure it. Sam growled low in arousal and surprise.

“You wanna come just off my cock?” Loki nodded and Sam started moving in even more earnest, filling Loki up until he was completely full.

Sam had seen Loki in a lot of ways. He had seen the wrathful avenger the night on the altar. He had seen visions of golden wings that he couldn’t shake as he had been carried away through mist and shadows. He had seen the hurt, anger, and bitterness. He had seen fire, lust, and strength. But sprawled on his back, opened up for Sam to take, Loki was so vulnerably beautiful, it moved Sam to want to take care of him. And so Sam did. 

It was frightening the change between them. It was scary how much space Loki had come to take in Sam’s life. Sam still mourned his family. He still woke up reaching for Jess or caught himself looking for Henry, but the blackness that had almost swallowed him that awful day was lighter now, especially when a certain sad-eyed, golden winged god was around. Loki had saved him and Sam was starting to feel grateful. Sam was starting to feel things for Loki outside of lust and annoyance. Sam was starting to care. Loki came with a cry, and Sam had him, fucking him through his orgasm until he was quiet and sated and then Sam came, filling him up in an entirely different way.

“Sam?” Loki reached for him, cleaning them with magic as he usually did. This was different. This was new. Loki was seeking comfort and Sam found he was longing to give it. Sam lay down, letting Loki burrow into his chest, letting him wrap an arm around him. “Thanks.” Loki mumbled into his skin, closing his eyes once more. Sam marveled at a god sleeping in his arms until he had the realization that after his research he still didn’t know of any gods that had giant, golden wings that fluttered when Loki was properly fucked. He glanced down at mussed, golden hair and wondered once again what he had bound himself to and what had bound itself to him. Loki wasn’t bad. He couldn’t be. Sam was sure he’d feel it.

Loki cooked them breakfast when he woke up a few hours later and they were content to laze the day away. Sam brought up the fact he was starting to feeling trapped, and Loki offered to show him some of the spacious property. Sam was excited to be out and Loki was happy to see him feeling happier. He couldn’t quite place how he felt about Sam, but he was more than fond. He felt connected to Sam, and there lay all the danger.

——————

Miles and miles away, a small village nestled near the shore was resting peacefully. Dean, a hunter of great renown, was out by himself, hunting a stag. Food had been scarce and he had spotted the creature’s tracks while checking his traps the day before. Thankfully, he had found fresh ones out this morning, and was following them into the forest. When he was out here, he found his thoughts wandering back to his brother, Sam. Sam had left them, ditched their way of life, but Dean still wondered how he was, if he was okay. He missed Sam, not that he would admit that in the village. He hoped Sam was happy.

The stag seemed to be heading deeper into the forest and Dean hoped he wasn’t too late in hunting the creature. Normally, he hunted more wily prey, but this animal was a nice change from the cruel gods. The woods were peaceful, empty of sacrifices and human feasts.

“Hello, Dean.” The hunter whirled around, knife and stake brandished, old habits dying hard. His bow was across his chest and his quiver was full of arrows: neither were any good against the gods.

“Who are you?” Dean blinked, realizing that the knife in the male figure’s chest wasn’t affecting him either which way.

“I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”

“What lord?” Dean scoffed. “My people have no lord.”

“Yes, the godhunters, the mortals who hunt monsters.” Castiel cocked his head. “I know who you are, Dean.” Dean got a distinct impression he had become the hunted over the span of this brief conversation.

“What do you want?” He asked gruffly, swallowing his fear. The angel smiled.

“I need your help. I’m looking for your brother, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I’d like, but setting up for some plot. Whatever does Castiel want with Sam?? Also, How bout them cuties tho? Having feelings and whatnot. ^_^
> 
> -fluffy


	4. Flower

“Why are you looking for Sam?”

“Because he’s the sole survivor of a horrific attack a few fjords over.” Castiel’s brow furrowed. “We received all the souls that were ours, but Sam’s was not among them. We believe he was taken by the creature responsible for the attack: a creature we’ve been searching for some time.”

“What about Sam’s family? Did you ask them?” Dean snorted, unimpressed. “Since he loves them more anyway…”

“Dean… Sam was the only survivor. Every other human in the span of a mile died. His family is dead. We received their souls.”

“So you want to use my brother to find the thing that killed everyone?”

“Yes-s.” Castiel allowed that much truth.

“Aren’t you supposed to be powerful?” Dean glanced down at the knife still in the angel’s chest. Castiel smiled, glancing down. He pulled the knife out and handed it back to Dean: the place where the knife rested glowed blue for a second before closing. 

“I admire your skill, Dean.” He cocked his head to the side. “I am powerful, but this being is stronger and cleverer than most. He destroyed a village with a thought. He hides himself very well, beyond what I and the other angels can see.”

“So why Sam?” Dean cleaned the knife and put it back in his sheath.

“We think he left Sam alive.”

“He?”

“The being is manifesting in a male form right now.” Castiel said.

“What do you want with him?”

“We want him to fight for us.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“He will be put down. He made his choice.” Castiel shrugged. “So will you assist me in my hunt?” 

“There isn’t a stag, is there?” Dean gave a wry smile.

“My apologies.” Castiel admitted. “However, I can make it so your village lacks nothing if you help me.”

“Help them first and we’ll talk.”

“Agree to help me and I’ll help you.” Castiel smiled back. 

“Why is Sam important to this again?” The angel sighed wearily. He had hoped to not get to that. He hoped it wasn’t true.

“We think he, the creature, took Sam.”

“Took him how?” Dean sounded upset although he was trying to hide it. Castiel knew how much he still cared for his brother, how much he had to hide that love and care that was still in his heart. He was protective, admirably so, usefully so. It was why Castiel selected him to help with his mission— the father was a little too… volatile.

“At least physically.” Castiel’s tone and expression implied more, but he let the unspoken suggestion nag at Dean’s brain.

“Fine, I’ll help you, but nothing bad happens to Sam and the village has more than enough food to get through the winter.”

“Deal.” The angel cocked his head when Dean held out his hand.

“You shake it.” Dean smirked as the angel slowly took his hand. He pumped his hand once and let go, wondering how an angel could be so bewildered by social customs. He started walking back to the village, so he could prepare for the journey, the angel trailing behind, looking at his hand.

“Why?” Castiel broke the silence.

“Why what?” Dean raised his eyebrows as he glanced over his shoulder.

“Why did you shake my hand?”

“Oh, it’s how we hunters seal deals. It’s a promise that I won’t break my word.”

“I won’t break my word, Dean.” Castiel said solemnly. 

“Good to know, Castiel, because I never break mine. I’d hate for you to secretly be a dick.”

“What’s a —“

“Never mind.” Dean shook his head. He wasn’t explaining some things, especially to weirdly powerful creatures that needed a god-hunter’s help.

——————

Loki had a dilemma. Actually, he had several, but they had all snowballed into one and that was very quickly rolling into the direction of a serious conversation with his human at home. He had been called back into Odin’s court, and he had been forced to do what they needed him to do. Loki was fertile. Loki could have children, even if he didn’t want to, children that were better peace treaties than anything Odin could write. So they used him, forced him into bed with that monster… Loki shuddered. 

It was over. He needed to stop freaking out because he was almost home and Sam would know that something was wrong. Sweet Sam who was reading through Loki’s library to figure out just what he was married to. Loki had managed to explain mating to Sam, but he worried that if he gave Sam too much information that Sam would figure it all out.

And how was he going to explain why one of the worst days had turned around into something not so awful? Sure, a monster had fucked him against his will, but the seed didn’t take. Loki wasn’t carrying some awful god’s baby because his seed didn’t take. It had never happened before and it shouldn’t have happened today, but the gods didn’t push the matter and Loki didn’t share the news once he realized why it hadn’t taken. His grace insured that the seed always took, but it couldn’t take any more when it already took some and conceived. Loki was pregnant already, and this time it wasn’t a monster for a father, but a human.

He had broken one of his most sacred laws at one time and yet all he could feel was joy, knowing his womb was taken by someone he wanted, someone he might actually love.

Loki was pregnant with Sam’s baby and he did not know how to tell him.


End file.
